bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamashī Hyōhaku
Echelonian | birthday = November 17 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'3" (192.024 cm) | weight = 199 lbs (90.2648 kg) | eyes = Navy Blue | hair = White (formerly black) | blood type = O | affiliation = Shī Lèyuán (Leader) | previous affiliation = Bakufu o Shinseikai | occupation = Black Market Arms Dealer, Leader of the Shī Lèyuán | previous occupation = Orphan Vagabond | team = Zhòngcái | previous team = | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = China | marital status = Single | relatives = Tomoe Hyōhaku Kurosaki (Older Sister) Hikaru Kurosaki (Former brother-in-law) Mizu Kurosaki (Former brother-in-law) | education = Unknown | status = Active | shikai = Rakuen o Ushinattsu | bankai = Nanimamoru Nokotteinai }} Appearance Tamashī is a relatively tall, muscular man with silver-blue hair and navy blue eyes. He usually wears Chinese-esque clothing, and frequently dresses in battle ready attire. Personality Tamashī likes to get his own way. As a child, he was extremely rude to everyone who crossed his path because of his wish to defend his sister, Tomoe Hyōhaku. Even when she was engaged, it took Tamashī a long time to come around to accepting her fiance. When he first saw Hikaru with his sister Tomoe, he had an immediate dislike of the assassin, especially since it was his mission to kill Hikaru. And after he heard that his sister wanted to stay with the man who had killed her husband-to-be, Tamashī's hatred for the to-be Yonkō escalated to levels where his hair began to gray from such focused vice upon one person. During the events of Ghost, Tamashī's hate of Hikaru was not externalized in the beginning as it had when he was a child. Instead, Tamashī did his best to ruin the Yonkō's life by attacking what was most precious to him. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities '''Master Swordsman': The style Tamashī uses is his own, incorporating his height and his sword's unusual type. He calls the style Watōjutsu. His style uses no defense, but rather has elaborate, yet effective, counters coupled with strong emphasis on power and slashing ability. Stifling Spiritual Pressure: Tamashī's power rivals that of Mizu Kurosaki. Although, he can unlock further reservoirs of power by his hatred of Hikaru. His loathing for the man seeped into Tamashī's very Reiatsu, allowing his wrath to be externalized as added power. With this, his speed, endurance and destructive power reach Yonkō-class levels. Reiseī User: Tamashī trained under Shūshi Gensaku Kaenōra after the death of his sister. He knows a few basic techniques, still trying to discover his personal style in utilizing Reiseī. *Jūkinzoku *Teishiha Zanpakutō Rakuen o Ushinattsu (楽園を失っつ The One Who Lost Paradise) is the name of Tamashī's Zanpakutō. In its sealed state and Shikai, it takes the form of a tachi with a Chinese sword hilt. The primary powers of it are based upon Tamashī's emotional state. Should he be in a heightened sense of emotion, his attacks become fiercer. Rakuen o Ushinattsu is released with the command "In the night she'll close her eyes. In the stormy night away she'd fly and dream of Paradise. And so lying underneath those stormy skies, The young girl would say, 'I know the sun must set to rise.' ''" In poem form, this is how it would appear: :''In the night she'll close her eyes. :In the stormy night away she'd fly :and dream of Paradise. :And so lying underneath those stormy skies, :The young girl would say, :I know the sun must set to rise.' '' *'''Every Tear is a Waterfall: (すべての涙が滝です, Subete no namida ga takidesu) Tamashī's Zanpakutō coats itself in a saline solution-like substance. When Tamashī slashes his opponent, he makes the nerve endings in a person's body hyper-sensitive to pain from sword slashes. *'With A Smile:' (笑顔で, Egao de) Tamashī's memory of his fallen sister fuels this technique. His happy memories increase his speed and sharpens the edge of his Zanpakutō. As long as Tamashī "sees his sister's smile", he can attack without ceasing. *'Us Against The World:' (世界を相手に私たち, Sekai o aite ni watashitachi) Tamashī's Zanpakutō gathers the spent Reishi that Tamashī exerted while battling, and uses it to heal his wounds to an extent. While gathering the reishi, it appears as if blue roses surround Tamashī. *'A Hopeful Transmission:' (有望伝送. Yūbō densō, lit. Promising Transmission) Tamashī's basic attack in Shikai. He fire blasts from the tip or from the blade of his Zanpakutō in the shapes of arrows or spheres, similar to Quincy Arrows or a Cero. *'Verdict:' (評決, Hyōketsu) Unknown. Tamashī claims that he will only use this technique against Hikaru Kurosaki. Nanimamoru Nokotteinai (何守る残っていない, I do not defend what remains) is the name of Tamashī's Bankai. In this form, the nerves in Tamashī's body become visible to the human eye and his already incredible senses are heightened by 200%. :Incalculable Speed: Tamashī's speed in his Bankai becomes unmatchable, even by Seireitou Kawahiru's standards. He can avoid any attack he deems 'slow'. However, sonic disruptions will affect his speed. :Monstrous Spiritual Pressure: Tamashī's power affects the atmosphere itself, clearing any clouds in the vicinity, and causing quakes that surpass the Richter scale. *'The Demon's Hate' (鬼の憎しみ, Oni no nikushimi): Tamashī's immense hatred for Hikaru Kurosaki comes to the apex of it's influence by creating red clones of Tamashī. These clones have their own independent will, but they do not have as much power as Tamashī himself. After his battle with Hikaru, this power loses effect substantially, but he has compensated by directing his hatred towards those who wish to bring unjustly harm upon others. *'The Death Raid' (急襲死, Kyūshūshi): Under Construction Zenkai This section does not apply to Tamashī's current powers. This will only go into effect once the author has finished writing Bleach: Jūchin. Until then, this is just a notification of a Zenkai User. Seihō no Byakko (西方の白虎, lit. White Tiger of the West) is the name of Tamashī's Zenkai. In this form, Tamashī surpasses Hikaru's power. Like his Shikai, Tamashī has a release poem for his Zenkai: :Tyger! Tyger! burning bright :In the forests of the night, :What immortal hand or eye :Could frame thy fearful symmetry? *'Byakko Saigo no Kōi:' (白虎の最後の行為, lit. Last Act of Byakko) **'Byakkosoikakaru:' (白虎襲いかかる, lit. White Tiger Pouncing) Tamashī's reiatsu takes the form of a gigantic white tiger, about the size of Siberia, and he sends it to destroy his enemy. This attack's destructive power equates Hikaru's Shingetsu de Ōzora 10 times over. Statistics Quotes Trivia * Both Hikaru Kurosaki and Tamashī Hyōhaku share the same birthday, height and weight. ** This was intentional by the author for story development purposes. * Tamashī's name is meant to be taken as "The bleached soul" or "The colorless soul". * Tamashī's theme is Wish by Paper Route. * Tamashī's Bankai theme is Downfall by Trust Company. Behind the Scenes Tamashī Hyōhaku's muse is Yukishiro Enishi from Nobuhiro Watsuki's Rurouni Kenshin. In an effort to not make a photocopy of Enishi, song references from Coldplay's album Mylo Xyloto were used in his Zanpakutō. Category:The Echelon